At present, a typical cigarette cartridge used for an electronic cigarette includes a sleeve tube and an atomization device located in the sleeve tube. The atomization device is composed of a liquid guide plate, a liquid storage layer, a liquid guide string, a heating wire disposed on the liquid guide string, and other parts. These parts compose a module which completes functions such as liquid guide, liquid storage and atomization. However, the module has one layer restricted by another layer, has many parts and is complex in structure, consequently the installation is tedious, the production unification is difficult to control, the finished product has poor stability, and the product cost is very high. In the structure of the above atomization device, tobacco liquid first enters the liquid storage layer from the liquid guide plate, and then is absorbed to the heating wire from the liquid storage layer by the liquid guide string. The liquid guide and liquid storage efficiencies are very low; and peculiar smells caused by insufficient liquid guided are easy to appear, such as burnt smell. As a result, consumers probably may have an antipathy when experiencing healthy vapor.